


Last of the Family

by Ocean_Huntress12



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Lonely Carter, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Huntress12/pseuds/Ocean_Huntress12
Summary: What if after defeating Apophis Sadie took her grandparents' offer and left to go back to London? How would Carter see his family after everything he's been through within the last year or so?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Last of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this is a really short one-shot, but the prompt I was going off of didn't give too much help. I thought it would be interesting to see how Carter viewed his family, especially if Sadie chose to leave back to London. I admit I think I could've done better, but I don't know where or how. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

I remember a time when my family was full of people and life. Sadly, over time it all began to fade away, people left and that's just how life goes. In the last few years, there used to be six of us. My mom, my dad, my sister Sadie, and our grandparents, with the occasional visit from uncle Amos. Now though?

Now I'm all alone.

See my mom and dad are technically dead so they have to stay in the Duat, my grandparents don't seem to really care for me much either so it is what it is, and my sister Sadie… well, she decided to go back to London for school after we defeated Apophis. Claiming that she wanted her "normal life" back, her words not mine. 

As for uncle Amos, well he was busy then, but now he's busy all the time with the first Nome. The other initiates here help keep me busy so I don't always feel alone, but when everyone's asleep, I can't help but realize that now out of my once large family… it's just me. 

I haven't seen my sister in months and she barely calls, and even then you can tell she'd rather be doing something else, and when uncle Amos comes by its only for a few minutes to see how things are going.

I'm alone, even though there are people around me who know me and act like my second family, I just can't help but know that they aren't the true family I remember from all those years ago. That's what really hurts, but I can't change it. So, I continue to live, hoping that one day…we can be a real family again.

The question is…how long do I have to wait?


End file.
